Shi to Saisei
by clovythia
Summary: Re-publish! Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain selain dirinya. AU-AR. Warnings inside, sekuel dari "Thank You, Friend".
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Setahun setelah kematian Ino, Sasuke berhalusinasi telah melihat Ino. Ia juga melihat 'yang lain'. Benarkah itu hanya halusinasi semata?

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Supernatural-Suspense. Tambahan, Tragedy-Friendship-Horror**

**M-rated**

**AU-AR. Typo (yang mungkin terlewat oleh mata saya). Chara death.**

**Keterangan:** **Re-publish!** **Sekuel dari "Thank you, Friend".**

**Happy reading! Enjoy!**

**###**

**Don't like? Just don't read, ne.**  
><strong>It's easy, you know. Just like flipping your own palm.<strong>

**Shi to Saisei - Death and Rebirth**

**.**

**.**

"—ngun... me!"

_Byur!_

Deburan ombak menghantam sisi pantai berpasir kecoklatan, membasahi serta menariknya untuk ikut terbawa ke dalam cairan berwarna kebiruan itu. Jejak-jejak kaki yang tercetak turut tersapu oleh air dan menghilang, tak bersisa. Terik matahari mengudara tepat di puncak langit di saat yang terpanas, sekitar jam dua siang. Panas yang menyengat membakar kulit sekelompok anak muda yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu, atau tepatnya seseorang.

Seorang pemuda tanggung belasan tahun terkapar kaku. Kulitnya memucat walau tertimpa oleh cahaya matahari, helai-helai rambut hitamnya yang basah terkulai menempel pada sisi-sisi wajah serta dahinya. Dia terbujur kaku seakan tak bernyawa, sementara orang-orang yang mengenalnya terus-menerus meneriakkan namanya.

Pemuda lainnya yang berambut kecoklatan menyeruak masuk melewati padatnya sekumpulan manusia sambil menarik-narik seorang pria bertampang ogah-ogahan, berteriak-teriak meminta jalan. "Minggir, minggir! Ini sudah kubawa penjaga pantainya!"

Pria yang ternyata penjaga pantai tadi berjongkok, diamatinya pemuda yang masih tak sadarkan diri tadi. Sesegera mungkin ia mencoba memberikan napas bantuan serta memompa dada pemuda itu. Kali ketiga usaha itu dilakukan, pemuda tadi bereaksi.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke terbatuk dan memuntahkan air laut yang tertelan. Kelopak matanya terbuka, memandang nanar sekelilingnya, mencoba beradaptasi sejenak. Pelan ia mengangkat badannya dan duduk, ia atur napasnya yang putus-putus dengan susah payah. Rona warna mulai menguar pada wajahnya, tak lagi pucat.

Segera kerumunan orang menjauh, meninggalkan area termasuk pria penjaga pantai—setelah menerima ucapan terima kasih. Hanya tinggal tiga pasang anak muda yang mengerubungi Sasuke, si pemuda yang hampir mati tadi.

"Aku tak apa-apa, bro. Tak apa," ujar Sasuke berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya yang sudah meracau tak jelas mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Tahu-tahu saja seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ memukul bahu Sasuke—membuatnya terbatuk kembali. "Bodoh kau, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Memang benar kata Sakura-_chan_,_ Teme_! Kau benar-benar bodoh!" timpal pemuda berambut kuning jabrik menegaskan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis, demi apa sampai dirinya disumpahi begitu? Bukannya dia terkenal sebagai seorang jenius dari keluarga Uchiha? Meskipun tidak sejenius anak tunggal keluarga Nara sih. Akan tetapi, tetap saja ia tak habis pikir. Dipanggil "bodoh" oleh temannya yang notabene lebih bodoh darinya—disahkan dengan pembagian rapor setiap tahunnya—benar-benar membuatnya kesal juga. Wah, mengajak bertengkar ini namanya. "Heh! Tak sopan kalian!" bantahnya.

Tapi apa mau dikata, semua temannya malah memelototinya dengan tatapan 'dasar-bodoh-kau' membuat Sasuke sedikit bergidik juga. Bahkan Nona muda keluarga Hyuuga pun berani memelototinya. Apakah ini efek dari pacaran dengan anak lelaki keluarga Inuzuka?

"Ah, terserah kalianlah mau berpikir apa, yang penting aku tidak mencoba bunuh diri," ujar Sasuke membela dirinya. Dan dia benar-benar menegaskan perkataannya itu dengan balas memelototi teman-temannya.

"Jadi maksudmu ada yang mencelakakanmu, begitu?" tanya pemuda beriris mata putih penuh selidik. Disampirkannya rambut panjangnya yang basah ke punggungnya yang bebas.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak bilang begitu, Neji. Tapi tadi aku melihat..." Tiga pasang anak muda tadi meringsek maju, ingin mendengar ucapan lirihnya yang terputus.

Seorang gadis bercepol dua bertanya penasaran, "Melihat apa, Sasuke?"

"Aku melihat..."

"Melihat?" ulang teman-temannya serempak.

"Ino."

**###**

**Rabu, 20 Juli 20xx**

.

.

"Aku tak apa, Kaa-_san_. Bisakah tidak memperlakukanku seperti orang yang sakit jiwa?"

Mikoto menatap anak lelaki keduanya itu. Hatinya miris melihat betapa tirusnya wajah pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Sasuke-_kun_. Kaa-_san_ hanya khawatir pada—"

"Khawatir kalau aku menjadi gila?" potong Sasuke marah. "Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja! Kenapa tidak ada yang percaya!"

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya kalau kaubilang bahwa kau melihat orang yang sudah meninggal?" bentak seorang pemuda berambut panjang dikuncir. Gurat-gurat halus memanjang di pipi bagian dalam, membuatnya nampak lebih tua dari umur yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan bertengkar, kalian. Sudah, sudah. Ayo, Itachi-_kun_. Biarkan Sasuke-_kun_ istirahat." Mikoto menarik tangan Itachi, memaksanya keluar. Itachi menampakkan wajah kesal.

Setelah Mikoto dan Itachi keluar, Sasuke langsung merebahkan badannya ke atas kasurnya. Pandangannya menerawang, tapi pikirannya entah terbang kemana.

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari liburan di pantai bersama teman-temannya tadi malam. Begitu ia menceritakan tentang sosok gadis yang dilihatnya, semua menganggapnya hanya berkhayal. Meskipun ia ngotot mempercayai penglihatannya, tak ada yang peduli. Bahkan ibunya jadi mengkhawatirkannya, takut kalau dirinya tak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang gadis itu.

Halusinasikah?

_Tak mungkin!_ bantahnya. Akan tetapi, sekalipun Sasuke mengatakan hal yang di luar akal sehat manusia dan tetap ngotot, Shikamaru berkata hal yang sama.

Shikamaru, beranggapan bahwa penglihatan itu bisa saja terjadi akibat proses alam bawah sadar Sasuke bekerja untuk menghidupkan bayangan orang yang ingin diingat, sehingga menimbulkan hal yang disebut sebagai halusinasi visual otak. Dimana memori otak Sasuke membentuk suatu tatanan bentuk daripada keinginan, dan direalisasikan dalam dunia nyata. Dan dalam proses terbentuknya itu dapat dipengaruhi oleh cahaya, atau unsur padanan lain. Ia tak mau menyebutkan penjelasan sains yang lebih jauh, kasusnya bisa berbeda.

Dan hal itu sudah pasti dibantah mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke, yang tahu bahwa penjabaran itu menyudutkannya sebagai terdakwa sakit jiwa. Pertama, ia bukan penjahat. Kedua, ia bukan pesakitan.

_Krieet..._

Sasuke duduk dari tidurnya, dengan cepat dan menajamkan telinga. Diedarkannya pandangan, berusaha mencari sesuatu hal ganjil. Sekian lama ia konsentrasi, nihil. Tak ada apa-apa juga tak ada siapa-siapa. Namun, begitu ia hendak melanjutkan tiduran, sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas ke arah pintu kamarnya. Sasuke langsung jatuh terguling ke samping menghantam lantai karena kaget, beserta selimutnya yang tergulung di kakinya.

Angin dingin berembus sekilas. Tengkuk Sasuke meremang, tulang punggungnya langsung ngilu. Perlahan ia bangkit, memijit punggungnya yang telanjang, kemudian mengambil sehelai kaus hitam dan memakainya. Ia pun keluar kamar begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki, tepatnya ketukan sepatu di lantai.

Ia tak melihat apa-apa. Suara langkah itu hilang, lenyap begitu saja. Namun, ketika ia hendak turun dan sedang berada di undakan tangga nomor lima dari atas, suara langkah itu terdengar lagi. Sasuke menoleh.

Sebentuk cahaya hitam dalam wujud tak beraturan mendekatinya. Mata Sasuke terbelalak begitu bertemu pandang dengan "sesuatu" itu. Mata _onyx_-nya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata merah. Pijakannya mendadak goyah, tubuhnya melayang jatuh. Ia tak sempat berteriak, karena terlanjur kaget mendengar namanya disebut.

"Sa... suke..."

**###**

Sekelilingnya putih, bersih. Tak tampak noda ataupun cela. Setitik hitam pun tak ada. Ia bangun dan mendapati dirinya entah di mana. Uchiha Sasuke memicingkan mata, mencari tahu di mana ujung dari ruangan tempatnya berada.

Sia-sia.

Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah putih, dan putih. Seolah tempat ini tak berbatas.

Dunia paralel?

Sasuke menggeleng. Hal itu tidak ilmiah, ia menolak mempercayainya. Jadi, ia pun berniat mencari tahu sendiri sedang di mana dirinya. Ia menjejakkan langkah demi langkah, menyusuri entah apa namanya tempat ini, mencoba pergi. Tapi kemana? Entahlah. Ia sendiri tak tahu.

Maka ia terus berjalan lurus, tatapan matanya lurus. Sekelilingnya putih, lantai putih dan langit putih. Hanya dirinya saja yang hitam, dengan rambut, baju, celana, dan sepatu hitam. Sangat kontras.

Mendadak ia bergidik begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil entah darimana. Suara tersebut terdengar samar, terus-menerus memanggilnya. Saat Sasuke terlihat panik, sesosok perempuan terlihat olehnya, tapi tak jelas. Namun, ia ingat mata itu.

"Bangun, _Baka Otouto_!"

Tertarik. Badannya tertarik suatu kekuatan yang tak berwujud. Tertarik ke arah yang berlawanan dari sosok yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Sasuke berteriak, meronta-ronta agar terlepas. Tapi yang menariknya itu lebih kuat, ia tak berdaya. Kemudian semua menghilang dari pandangannya, berganti dengan gelap.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

"Dia sudah sadar, Dokter!"

Mata Sasuke terbuka, tatapannya beradu dengan langit-langit dan mata Itachi. "Ita... chi... aku di mana?"

**###**

**Kamis, 21 Juli 20xx**

.

.

"Anda sudah boleh pulang, Uchiha-_san_."

"Terima kasih, Dok."

Sasuke mengemas sehelai baju, celana, dan komik ke dalam tas ransel biru tuanya. Tak lupa ia melipat selimut yang dipakainya dari kemarin, dan menaruhnya rapi di atas ranjang. Begitu merasa tak ada yang tertinggal lagi, ia berjalan keluar ruangan sambil menenteng ranselnya di sebelah bahu.

Sasuke berjalan melewati beberapa suster yang cekikikan tak jelas ketika melihatnya, ia tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan adalah keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini, segera. Cepat-cepat Sasuke melangkah menuju lift, menekan tanda panah ke bawah, dan menunggu.

Beberapa orang ikut menunggu lift dan berdiri di belakangnya. Tak lama kemudian pintu lift pun terbuka. Saat ia hendak masuk, seorang nenek-nenek berwajah pucat mendahuluinya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis heran. _Dari mana dia datang?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ia ikut masuk tanpa menemukan jawaban.

Pintu lift menutup. Di dalam lift ada dua orang pasien perempuan, seorang perawat laki-laki, seorang nenek-nenek dan Sasuke. Dua pasien itu bercakap-cakap, sedangkan perawat itu bersandar pada dinding lift.

"Nak. Kepalamu kenapa?"

Sasuke agak melongok ke bawah, ke arah nenek-nenek yang tingginya kira-kira sekitaran dadanya, terlebih si nenek agak bungkuk. "Bocor," jawabnya sekenanya. Pelipis kanannya dijahit 16 jahitan, akibat terjatuh dari tangga dan kepalanya menghantam lantai duluan.

Si nenek manggut-manggut. "_Baaba_ (nenek) punya cucu laki-laki. Sayang, dia sudah meninggal waktu seumuranmu. Rambutnya merah dan tampan." Sasuke hanya mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

"_Baaba_ sudah lama di sini, bosan sekali rasanya." Nenek itu mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Sebuah gelang pasien berwarna biru dengan nama "Chiyo" tercetak rapi.

"Hn."

Selang lima detik kemudian pintu lift terbuka. Lift telah sampai di lantai satu, Sasuke pun keluar. Sebelum keluar, ia berkata, "Aku permisi, Chiyo-_baasan_." Chiyo hanya tersenyum.

Begitu Sasuke keluar, terdengar bisik-bisik dari dua pasien di dalam lift.

"Laki-laki tadi bicara sama siapa, sih?" Pasien lainnya hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Pintu lift kembali tertutup, Chiyo masih berdiri di sana. Bayangan hitam nampak dari kakinya, senyum tergores di wajahnya, setelah itu menghilang.

**###**

"Teruskan saja perbuatan nistamu itu, tapi kumohon jangan mengikutiku terus. Aku tak mengenalmu!"

Pemuda berambut oranye dengan wajah penuh tindikan itu mengalihkan kepalanya dari bawah rok seorang perempuan. "Tapi aku yakin sekali kalau kau itu temanku!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu!"

"Ayolah, aku sudah bilang, 'kan, kalau namaku itu Pein."

Sasuke mendelik kesal pada Pein yang masih mengintipi celana dalam perempuan yang berdiri menunggu bus. Ia sedang berjalan menuju halte bus tadi saat pemuda mesum itu tiba-tiba berteriak-teriak memanggilnya, setelah itu mengekorinya. Dalam perjalanan, ia tak tahu sudah berapa rok yang diintipi oleh Pein. Dan yang ia tak habis pikir, tak ada satu pun dari perempuan yang diintipi itu marah. Semuanya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau bahkan tak tahu namaku, sok mengenalku," ucap Sasuke kesal. Dahinya langsung berkedut dan lukanya langsung sakit.

Pein berdiri. "Aku bukan tak tahu, aku tak ingat, _Baka_!" Sasuke tak mengacuhkannya, karena itu ia kembali ke kegiatannya semula, mengintipi rok perempuan-perempuan yang berada di halte.

Sakit. Luka itu sakit. Denyutan demi denyutan membuat kepalanya jadi pusing, wajahnya memucat. Tak dihiraukannya bisik-bisik yang sedari tadi terdengar, Sasuke terlalu pusing untuk mencerna itu semua. Ia pun bersandar di dinding, menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya. Ia menolak bantuan dari seorang ibu-ibu yang kasihan padanya, ia tak butuh dikasihani.

Bus datang, tapi Sasuke mengurungkan niat untuk naik. Ia ingin beristirahat sebentar, tak apa kalau pulangnya sedikit telat. Baru jam tiga sore, apalagi tak ada yang menjemputnya dari Rumah Sakit. Maka tinggallah dirinya sendiri di halte. Bersama Pein, yang kehilangan kesenangan mengintipnya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menabrak dinding tempatnya bersandar, dan Sasuke jatuh terjerembab ke samping. Ia mengumpat, memaki-maki tak karuan. Pein hanya melongo melihatnya.

"_A-ano_. _Gomen_."

Sasuke mendongak. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dan agak pendek, mengenakan baju balap merah yang sobek, dan wajah berdarah-darah membungkuk padanya. Sekarang berganti dirinya yang melongo.

"Maaf, yah. Aku tak sengaja menabrak dinding halte. Haha," ucap pemuda yang sekujur badannya mulai dirembesi darah. "Oy, Pein! Kau kok di sini?" Ia pun berjalan melangkahi badan Sasuke dan ikut duduk di samping Pein.

_Tak sopan,_ batin Sasuke. Ia bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk debu di celananya, tak lupa mengambil ranselnya yang ikut terpelanting tadi. Ia heran, bagaimana mungkin pemuda tadi bisa begitu santai setelah menabrak? Itu termasuk kecelakaan namanya.

Penasaran, Sasuke pun melongokkan kepalanya, menengok ke balik dinding. Sebuah Burgman 650 (skuter matik Jepang) berwarna merah tergeletak hancur berantakan tak berbentuk. Pecahan kaca spion berserakan. Onderdil motor berhamburan, lengkap dengan darah berceceran di lantai. Tak ketinggalan dinding yang ditabrak tadi retak.

Alis Sasuke naik sebelah, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia berbalik, menoleh pada pemuda tadi yang sekarang bercengkerama dengan Pein. Bagaimana mungkin dia tak mati? tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hei! Sini! Sasori mau ngomong!" panggil Pein, dilambai-lambaikannya kedua tangannya. Sekilas Sasuke melihat bercak kehitaman di sekitar pergelangan kanan tangan Pein.

"Apa?"

"Duduk dulu," tawar Sasori. Begitu Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, ia bertanya, "Kau tak kenal kami?"

Sekarang Sasuke yakin kalau dua orang yang sedang dihadapinya adalah orang gila. "Kalian... siapa sih?"

"Temanmu! Aduh, masa lupa! Padahal aku ingat sekali wajahmu," protes Pein. Diacaknya rambut jabriknya.

Sasori meringsek maju, memperhatikan wajah Sasuke lebih dekat—Sasuke sedikit takut juga disodorkan wajah berdarah-darah seperti itu. "Kayaknya bukan deh, Pein. Mukanya memang mirip, tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang. Salah orang nih!"

Pein berpindah duduk di samping kanan Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke diapit dua makhluk aneh. "Hmm... memang sih. Tapi masa salah, sih?" Ia mengamati wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri tiba-tiba—Pein dan Sasori langsung terjatuh. "Aku tak kenal kalian." Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia pun berjalan pergi. Tak mau menunggu bus berikutnya, terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa dirinya benar-benar gila kalau lama-lama bersama dua orang tadi.

Saat ia melewati tempat dimana motor tadi tergeletak, ia baru menyadari bahwa tak ada apa-apa di sana. Setetes darah pun tak ada. Bahkan dinding yang retak tadi tampak baik-baik saja. Sasuke memutar kepala, berniat bertanya pada dua orang tadi. Tapi nihil. Tak ada siapa-siapa di halte.

Kemana perginya mereka?

**###  
><strong>

**Jumat, 22 Juli 20xx**

.

.

"Aku tak demam, Sui!" Sasuke menepiskan tangan Suigetsu yang diletakkan di dahinya. Wajahnya merengut, tak senang. Suigetsu terbahak.

"Kau tak sedang bercanda kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menatap perempuan berambut merah yang duduk di samping Suigetsu. "Apa aku kelihatan sedang bercanda, Karin?" Karin menggeleng.

"Sepertinya saraf otakmu ada yang rusak, tuh," ejek Suigetsu. Sepotong besar semangka habis dalam tiga gigitannya.

Sasuke kesal setengah mati. Janjian bertemu di cafe dengan sepasang kekasih itu hanya untuk diledek? Terima kasih saja! Tahu begini ia tak bercerita tentang apa yang menimpanya dua hari belakangan ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Bukankah kau pernah bilang kau itu hanya percaya dengan hal ilmiah?" Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Karin melanjutkan, "Ino-_chan_ sudah meninggal."

Sasuke langsung bungkam. Semula ia ingin mengatakan satu hal, tapi sekarang tak jadi. Yang ia gumamkan hanyalah erangan lirih yang terdengar seperti suara cicitan.

"Sas. Kau hanya berhalusinasi. Berusahalah melupakannya. Demi Jashin-_sama_, Sasuke! Biarkan Ino tenang di alam sana, kalau kau begini terus dia akan sedih," cerocos Suigetsu, yang entah kerasukan apa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Menjadi bijak? Ia sudah setahun berusaha untuk itu semenjak kematian Ino, perempuan yang membebaskannya dari ancaman penjara.

Tiba-tiba saja pinggang Suigetsu disikut oleh Karin—membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Tapi begitu ia melihat arah yang dilihat Karin, ia tak jadi protes. Di depannya, tampang Sasuke tampak memprihatinkan. Antara sedih dan kecewa menjadi satu.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat ke dinding kaca di samping. Wajahnya terlihat kaget. "Ino." Setelah itu ia bangun dan menghambur keluar, meninggalkan Suigetsu dan Karin terbengong-bengong.

Sasuke mengejar Ino.

###

"Ino!" Bayangan putih itu tetap berlalu, melewati beberapa nisan dengan cepat.

Tak mau ketinggalan, Sasuke pun melangkah lebih lebar, mencoba menyamai kecepatan. Tak ayal ia hampir jatuh, untung saja ia sigap dan tak terjengkang akibat menyenggol pagar-pagar kecil khusus nisan. Bisa kualat.

"Ino!" Sasuke kehilangan jejak. Matanya menjelajah setiap sudut pemakaman, tak ada. Pemakaman itu kosong, tak ada tanda-tanda makhluk hidup selain dirinya. Itu pun kalau bayangan tadi masih dapat dihitung sebagai makhluk hidup.

Ia mengumpat. Kesal. Setengah jam-an ia berlari tanpa henti dari cafe sampai ke pemakaman hanya karena ia melihat sosok Ino. Sasuke harus bertemu dengan perempuan itu, meskipun dia tidak dalam wujud manusia. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa selama ini ia benar. Ia tidak gila. Pelan ia menyusuri jalan setapak, melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam. Tujuannya hanya satu, ke makam Ino. Mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan petunjuk, petunjuk mengenai semua hal tidak ilmiah yang terjadi. Mata Sasuke tetap awas, mengamati. Mana tahu ada suatu pergerakan, ia tak ingin melewatkan apa pun.

.

.

"Sa... suke."

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Tapi dari mana asalnya, Sasuke tak tahu. Ia berjongkok, tangan kanan memegangi luka di pelipis yang masih diperban. Sakit.

Di depannya, sebuah nisan berbatu granit dengan sebuah foto seorang perempuan berambut pirang sedang tersenyum. Tangannya yang lain refleks mengelus foto itu, dalam hati berusaha menjangkau wajah itu tapi tak bisa. Yang Sasuke rasakan hanya dinginnya batu granit. "Ino... aku merindukanmu," ujarnya lirih.

"Kau di mana? Apa yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku? Kumohon jangan membuatku seperti ini. Aku... tak sanggup." Setetes cairan bening mengalir dari mata onyx itu, gurat kepedihan tergambar di wajahnya. "Kalau itu memang dirimu, muncullah. Kumohon," lanjut Sasuke. Pelan ia terisak, kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di balik kedua tangannya.

Hening. Pemakaman itu sepi. Suara tangis Sasuke terdengar lirih, walaupun samar. Hanya di sinilah ia dapat menangis. Pertahanan yang selalu ia pasang goyah juga jika sudah berhadapan dengan Ino. Meskipun Ino yang sekarang hanyalah sebentuk nisan, ia tetap tak kuasa. Ia lelah.

Sasuke lelah. Ia tak sanggup lagi. Begitu lelahnya sampai tak menyadari sebentuk cahaya putih menyelubungi punggungnya, cahaya yang samar-samar terlihat seperti wujud perempuan, yang melingkarkan kedua tangan di lehernya.

"Hati... hati. Sasu... ke..."

**###**

"Lah, _Otouto_. Sedang apa di sini?"

Sasuke tak menoleh. Ia kenal sekali suara yang memanggilnya itu, suara kakaknya, Itachi. "Kau pikir sedang apa? Tentu saja menunggu bus."

Itachi hanya manggut-manggut. Ia ikut berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Hmm~ Hmm~" gumamnya. Sasuke tak mengindahkannya.

Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa bisa bertemu dengan Itachi di sini. Memangnya halte bus cuma ini? Tidak bisakah laki-laki itu menunggu bus di halte yang lain? Ia mendecak kesal. Terlebih lagi sekarang Itachi mendadak berpindah ke balik dinding sebelah, ia pun menjulurkan kepalanya. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Oh, ini. Temanku dulu kecelakaan dan meninggal di sini." Itachi mengatupkan kedua tangannya, dan berdoa sebentar menghadap dinding. Setelah selesai, ia pun kembali berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Kasihan dia. Sudah pendek, meninggal lagi. Dulu hidupnya sebatang kara, neneknya meninggal di Rumah Sakit Konoha setahun lalu karena sakit."

Sasuke tak merespon. Sepertinya ia mengenal orang yang dimaksud. Tapi siapa? Ia tak ingat.

"Ada temanku satu lagi, meninggal dikeroyok oleh preman di gang di ujung belokan blok sana." Itachi menunjuk jalan di sebelah kiri mereka. "Tangan kanannya dilubangin pakai paku, terus dihajar sampai tak bernyawa. Kasihan."

Sasuke tetap tak merespon. Pikirannya tak tenang. Selagi ia berpikir, bus yang ditunggu pun datang. Itachi sudah berteriak memanggilnya yang masih melamun. Dengan malas ia mendongak. "A... pa itu?"

Dalam pandangan mata Sasuke, gumpalan hitam menyelimuti seluruh badan bus, bahkan warna cat bus itu pun tenggelam oleh pekatnya kegelapan. Beberapa bayangan berbentuk tangan dengan kuku-kuku runcing menggapai-gapai leher Itachi, ada juga yang memeluk kaki pemuda itu. Tapi Itachi seperti tak merasakan apa-apa.

"Ayo naik, _Otouto_!" panggil Itachi tak sabaran, takut tertinggal.

Tapi Sasuke malah mundur, menabrak kursi dan jatuh terduduk. Tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk menutupi wajah bagian kirinya. Wajahnya memucat, bibirnya bergetar. "Jangan naik bus itu."

"Hah?"

"Jangan naik! Kita jalan kaki saja!"

"Oke, oke! Tak perlu membentakku begitu!" Itachi tak jadi naik, ia berbalik dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang kepayahan mengatur napas. Apa yang terjadi? Entahlah. Sementara orang-orang sudah naik semua ke dalam bus.

"Hah... hah..." Mata kanan Sasuke mendelik melihat kepergian bus tadi. Jantungnya terpacu kencang, keringat dingin bercucuran hingga kerah kaus hitamnya basah dan lengket.

Sekian menit mereka berdua duduk, tak ada yang berbicara. Itachi masih bingung dengan tingkah aneh Sasuke. Tahu-tahu saja terdengar suara benda berdebum keras, seperti ada yang tabrakan di ujung jalan sana. Buru-buru Itachi bangkit dan menengok, sementara Sasuke tetap dalam posisi semula.

"Wah, wah. Ada kecelakaan!"

Dengan sigap Sasuke berpaling. "Kau lagi," ucapnya ketus pada pemuda berambut oranye yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Hehe. Pein di sini, tak pernah absen dari daerah ini," balas Pein, semangat.

_Ckiiit... BRAAAK!_

"Aduduh, kepalaku."

Sekarang Sasuke menoleh ke kanan. Seorang pemuda berwajah imut penuh darah berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau juga, lagi-lagi."

"Hah! Sasori jadi sedih kalau kau bertampang seperti itu." Sasori pun duduk di kursi sebelah kanan Sasuke. "Kenapa dia?" tanyanya pada Pein yang dijawab dengan bahu terangkat tanda tak tahu.

"_Otouto_! Bus tadi tabrakan di belokan sana!" jerit Itachi sambil berlari-lari ke arahnya. Ternyata tadi dia pergi ke tempat kejadian.

"Itachi?" tukas Pein dan Sasori bersamaan, membuat Sasuke keheranan. "Kau adiknya?" tanya mereka berdua kompak.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Pein menyela, "Akh! Aku ingat juga namanya! Itachi! Ya, Itachi! Pantas saja kau mirip dengannya, adiknya toh. Hmm."

"Hah! Pantesan. Itachi sekarang baik loh, tiap lewat sini selalu ngedoain aku," timpal Sasori.

"Yee. Dia juga ngedoain aku tiap lewat gang di pojokan sana, kok," protes Pein, cemburu?

Selagi dua makhluk tadi bersitegang mengenai siapa yang paling sering didoakan, Sasuke sendiri sudah beranjak dari sana dengan dahi berkerut. Sedangkan Itachi mengekorinya sambil bercerita mengenai info kecelakaan bus tadi.

Sekarang Sasuke tahu siapa dua manusia aneh itu. Ups, mereka bukan manusia.

**###**

**Sabtu, 23 Juli 20xx**

.

.

Pagi ini Sasuke bangun dengan perasaan tak enak. Kepalanya terus berdenyut sakit, dan pandangan matanya semakin kabur. Semula ia berpikir hanya berhalusinasi melihat sosok dewasa bertingkah bocah yang berkeliaran di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Tapi ternyata Sasuke salah.

"_Seeeennnpaaaaiii_~ Tobi anak baik! Iyeeey!"

Sasuke tak menggubris, walaupun si Tobi atau apalah namanya itu lari berputar-putar mengelilinginya sedari tadi sambil berteriak-teriak. Ia tetap bergeming, matanya menatap televisi. Melihat berita kecelakaan kemarin.

"Untung _Senpai_ tak naik bus itu yah, bisa-bisa tinggal nama. Tapi kalo meninggal kan bisa temenin Tobi main, hueee!"

"Berisik!"

Tobi, si makhluk bertopeng oranye spiral itu duduk terdiam, sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke yang telah memasang tampang kesal. "_A-ano Senpai_, To—"

"Kubilang berisik! Diam kau!" Tobi langsung berlari keluar ruangan, ketakutan.

Sasuke mendengus. Tidak manusia, tidak hantu, semuanya sama berisiknya. Kemarin malam ia diceramahi oleh Mikoto, menyuruhnya agar lebih berhati-hati—yang menurutnya tak lebih dari sekedar peringatan biasa. Juga diberondong oleh Itachi mengenai kecelakaan bus kemarin dan juga tingkah anehnya. Dan hari ini ia diganggu terus oleh hantu—sekarang ia yakin—yang adalah kakeknya dengan jiwa kanak-kanak.

Sasuke juga yakin bahwa Tobi-lah yang menyebabkannya terjatuh dari tangga beberapa hari yang lalu—meskipun Tobi menyangkal dan mengatakan saat itu sedang ada kencan, ia tak percaya. Tobi tetap ngotot bahwa bayangan itu adalah dirinya.

Mungkinkah Tobi berkata jujur? Lalu, bayangan hitam itu siapa, maksudnya, apa?

"GYAAA!"

Lagi-lagi.

"Aduh. Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun, masih juga nyungsep di tempat yang sama," protes Tobi. Dirinya baru saja jatuh tersungkur di teras halaman belakang yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu. "Begini deh kalau tidak bisa ke surga, selalu mengulang hal yang sama yang menyebabkan kita meninggal."

_Selalu mengulang hal yang sama yang menyebabkan kita meninggal?_

Sasuke segera beranjak dan berlari secepat kilat, melintasi lorong rumah dan sampai di pintu depan. Ia sedang mengenakan sepatunya ketika Mikoto dan Itachi menghampirinya. Mikoto masih memakai celemek, sedangkan Itachi mengunyah onigiri.

"Mau kemana, Sas?" tanya Itachi.

"Sekolah."

"Ngapain?" tanya Itachi lagi, bingung.

"Memastikan sesuatu."

"Pergilah. Jangan pulang telat. Ingat, hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, Sasuke-_kun_," ingat Mikoto. Entah mengapa rasanya ia sedikit ragu membiarkan anaknya pergi, karena itu ia memeluk Sasuke.

Setelah cukup lama, Sasuke melepaskan pelukan ibunya. "Aku pergi." Begitu hendak membuka pintu, ia berkata, "Selamat tinggal." Lalu ia pun keluar.

"Kenapa dia bilang selamat tinggal?" gumam Itachi di sela kunyahannya. Alisnya berkedut.

Dan perasaan tak enak Mikoto semakin besar. Rasa cemasnya membuncah, dan segera ia alihkan dengan melanjutkan memasak.

"Kok dikasih pergi, sih? Nanti Sasuke tak akan pulang lagi loh," ucap Tobi, yang sekarang tahu-tahu saja sudah berjongkok di samping rak sepatu. Ia memandang pergi menantu dan cucunya ke dalam.

"Asik! Tobi bisa punya temen main!"

**###**

**Surat Cinta dari Author:**

Next chapter, langsung saja di-klik. Monggo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

"Di sekolah," jawab Sasuke. Ia memindahkan telepon genggamnya ke telinga kiri. "Ada yang harus aku lakukan. Hah? Kalian mau ke sini? Terserah."

Ia mematikan telepon genggamnya, memasukkannya ke saku belakangnya, kemudian memanjat pagar besi yang terkunci. Sekolah memang dikunci setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu, kecuali dari hari Senin sampai Jumat. Walaupun sedang liburan musim panas, kegiatan klub masih tetap berjalan. Kolam renang sekolah juga diizinkan untuk dipakai. "Merepotkan," ujarnya, meniru_ trademark_ salah satu temannya.

Setelah berhasil melewati pagar yang tingginya sekitar dua kali tinggi badannya, ia pun berlari menuju ke lapangan basket. Napasnya terengah-engah ketika mencapai tempat tujuannya. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sesuatu, atau seseorang. "Ino!" panggilnya.

Tapi tak ada jawaban. Lapangan itu kosong. Sepi. Hening. Langit pun gelap, awan hitam mulai bermunculan, sepertinya akan hujan. Sasuke mengarahkan kakinya menuju tribun penonton di samping lapangan dan duduk. Duduk di tempat Ino biasa duduk saat ia dan teman-temannya bertanding atau sekedar berlatih basket. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak, mengingat siang itu.

**Flashback**

Ia dan timnya sedang bertanding melawan tim basket _Suna_ High School ketika tiba-tiba saja terjadi kericuhan di tribun penonton. Sakura berteriak histeris, Tenten berlari mencari guru UKS, dan Hinata mematung, pucat. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Kiba meninggalkan lapangan dan menghambur ke arah tribun.

Wajah Ino pucat pasi, tangannya gemetaran mencoba meraih lehernya, napasnya putus-putus dan susah payah. Di sebelahnya tergeletak segelas jus yang sudah tumpah.

Menurut penuturan Sakura, mereka sedang tertawa-tawa ketika tiba-tiba saja Ino mengatakan bahwa penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Hinata menambahkan bahwa Ino sedang meminum jus, dan tersenggol oleh penonton yang lain. Ino terbatuk-batuk, kemudian jatuh dengan tubuh kejang-kejang ke belakang. Sakura berasumsi kalau Ino mungkin saja tersedak, dan jalur pernapasannya bisa saja terhambat. Ino bisa mati.

Sasuke berjongkok, hanya untuk mendapati Ino yang sudah di ambang nyawa. Ia berteriak-teriak meminta semua orang menyingkir—penonton langsung mundur dan ada yang berlari berhamburan. Wajahnya panik, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia bukan seorang dokter. Juga tak berani mengangkut gadis itu, ia pernah diberitahukan dokter kalau hal itu dapat membahayakan komposisi tulang si penderita apabila dalam kondisi kambuh, seperti sekarang ini. Jadi, ia memeluk dan menyandarkan tubuh Ino di tubuhnya, dengan perlahan.

Yang Sasuke bisa lakukan hanyalah menatap pilu Ino di pelukannya, memanggil nama gadis itu sambil terisak. Hinata dan Sakura sudah banjir air mata, takut kehilangan sahabat mereka. Naruto dan Kiba berlari pergi menyusul Tenten yang tak kunjung muncul. Sementara Shikamaru menelepon rumah sakit, Neji menjelaskan perihal musibah yang terjadi dan meminta penundaan pertandingan.

Ino di-diagnosa menderita penyakit 'Spinocerebellar Ataxia' atau SCA sejak usia 13 tahun. Namun, gejalanya baru dimulai saat ia berumur 16 tahun. Ia memang menjalani terapi, karena ia ingin hidup lebih lama seperti ibunya yang juga meninggal akibat penyakit ini. Ia masih menjalani aktivitasnya sehari-hari, termasuk berenang—meskipun pernah tenggelam beberapa kali saat penyakitnya mendadak kambuh. Namun, kali ini dirinya tak tertolong lagi. Penguncian saluran pernapasan akibat tak sinkron-nya otak serta keinginannya untuk bernapas, membuatnya mengembuskan napas terakhirnya. Tepat di saat Orochimaru-_sensei_ datang, diikuti Tenten, Naruto, dan Kiba di belakang.

Sakura menangis histeris, terus meneriakkan kata 'tak mungkin' setelah Orochimaru menjelaskan keadaan Ino. Hinata sudah menghambur ke pelukan Kiba. Tenten menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena terlambat membawa Orochimaru. Naruto berusaha tegar, dan menenangkan Sakura. Shikamaru tak dapat berkata apa-apa, dan Neji hanya mematung dengan ekspresi kosong. Orang-orang lain hanya terdiam menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Sasuke? Ia tak percaya. Tak percaya kalau Ino sudah meninggal. Di tempat seperti ini? Tak mungkin! Ino pernah bilang jika dirinya meninggal, maka ia akan meninggal terbaring di ranjang putih bersih yang bertaburan bunga.

Tapi hal itu tak terwujud. Gadis itu meninggal dalam pelukan Sasuke.

**###**

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!_"

_BYUR!_

Sasuke jatuh terjengkang dari duduknya, tubuhnya basah kuyub. "Kalian..."

Di depannya berkumpul lima pemuda, temannya, yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Masing-masing memegang balon berisi air. Hanya Naruto yang memegang ember. "Kurang ajar."

_CPROOOT!_

Sasuke dilempar habis-habisan dengan balon itu, hantaman jarak dekat itu serasa menampar wajahnya. "Woy! Jahitan di jidatku belum kering!" Ia berdiri, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghajar kelima pemuda itu.

"LARI!" Naruto melemparkan embernya ke sembarang arah dan berlari turun dari tribun. Keempat temannya berhamburan ke segala arah di lapangan. Ada yang memanjat pagar, ada juga yang memanjat tiang ring basket.

"Argh! Rambutku!" jerit pemuda Neji. Rambutnya dijambak oleh Sasuke dengan beringas.

Kiba tergelak, dan hampir terjatuh dari posisinya. "Ah sial. Tahu tadi tak manjat pagar. Enak sekali kau, Shika!"

Shikamaru menyeringai, ia menatap Neji yang dianiaya oleh Sasuke dari atas ring basket. "Benar-benar _mendokusei_."

Baru saja Sasuke hendak menendang Suigetsu—yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk menolong Neji—ia dikagetkan oleh deheman seseorang di belakang. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, dan Karin menenteng kue ulang tahun. "Kalian ini... merepotkan diri kalian sendiri." Tangannya satu lagi sekarang menarik-narik hidung Suigetsu.

Sakura terkikik. "Kau kan sahabat kami."

Sasuke terdiam, jambakannya lepas, Neji langsung berlari dan berlindung di belakang punggung Tenten. "Kalian..."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sobat." Shikamaru—yang entah sejak kapan turun dari tiang—menepuk bahu Sasuke. Naruto yang tadi sembunyi di dalam keranjang bola basket di pinggir lapangan pun sudah merangkul Sasuke. Kiba dan Suigetsu berurutan menerjang Sasuke dari belakang.

"Buat permohonan, Sasuke," ujar Temari.

Sasuke—yang kini menggendong Suigetsu di punggung—menghela napas sebentar, kemudian memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan permohonan dalam hati. Setelah beberapa menit, ia membuka mata dan langsung meniup lilin bertuliskan angka 18. Tepat di saat api lilin padam, petir menyambar tiang basket yang langsung patah kemudian.

"Wha... untung aku sudah turun," pungkas Shikamaru. Matanya terbelalak lebar, kaget. Sama halnya dengan teman-temannya.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini," ujar Sasuke.

"A—"

"Pergi dari sini sekarang juga! Lari!"

Tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi, lima pasangan itu berlarian ketika petir kedua menyambar tanah tak jauh dari mereka. Kue tadi pun sudah jatuh tak berbentuk.

"Kau mau membunuhku? Jangan harap!" Sasuke berlari, memanjat pagar keluar. Begitu ia melompat turun, pagar itu jatuh disambar petir. Ia mendecih kemudian berlari pergi.

"Sasuke!"

"Aku tak apa! Selamat tinggal, semua!" teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan. Dan semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, batinnya.

Kelima pasang anak muda itu ternganga melihat petir menyambar-nyambar, seakan mengejar Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal, seolah-olah akan pergi selamanya," ucap Naruto lirih.

Anak-anak muda itu memang pernah melihat kematian. Namun, tak seorang pun dari mereka pernah dikejar oleh kematian.

Terkecuali Sasuke.

###

"Wooo. Kau dikejar siapa, Sasu-_chan_?"

Sasuke menoleh. Hampir saja ia jatuh terguling melihat siapa yang berbicara dengannya. Kakeknya, si hantu bertopeng itu melayang-layang di sebelahnya, dalam pose tiduran dan bertopang dengan satu tangan.

"Wohoo! Lagi maraton, ya? Ikut!"

Kali ini si hantu berambut oranye berlari di belakangnya. Sasuke tak ada waktu mengomentarinya, ia harus lari. Lebih cepat!

"Eh? Pada ngapain sih?"

Mendadak muncul sebuah skuter matik merah yang dikendarai si hantu berambut merah. Sumpah, Sasuke tak ingin bertemu dengan mereka sekarang!

_BRAK!_

Sasuke tetap berlari, tak menghiraukan si rambut merah yang menabrakkan motor ke dinding halte. Si hantu bertopeng tetap mengikutinya, sedangkan si rambut oranye sudah berhenti di halte.

"Lebih cepat, Sasu-_chan_! Tuh di belakangmu!" tunjuk si hantu bertopeng ke belakang. Sasuke refleks menoleh ke belakang, dan sukses jatuh terjengkang beberapa meter.

Sekujur badannya basah berlumuran air genangan. Hujan pun mulai turun membasahi bumi, juga dirinya. Tak ada petir, tapi bayangan hitam bermata merah itulah yang mengejarnya. Sasuke bangkit dan melanjutkan larinya. Kali ini ia benar-benar percaya bahwa yang dilihatnya di tangga rumahnya bukanlah si hantu bertopeng, melainkan makhluk hitam yang di belakangnya sekarang.

Sumpah ia tak mengerti kenapa harus mengalami semua ini. Dan kalau boleh jujur, selama ini ia tak pernah percaya hal-hal seperti ini. Sasuke yang selalu percaya dengan ilmiah, sekarang terpaksa mempercayai bahwa hal non-ilmiah itu ada. Di sekitarnya. Di sini. Sekarang. Mengejarnya di tengah-tengah kota. Untung saja tak ada orang—bagaimanapun juga dalam cuaca begini tak akan ada yang mau keluar barang sejenak—kalau tidak bisa-bisa orang-orang akan menganggapnya gila.

Kenapa harus memusingkan itu? Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah dirinya bisa selamat atau tidak, masih saja memikirkan harga diri. Sekalipun harga diri takkan bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya, setidaknya ia bisa mati terhormat. Ia kan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi daripada memikirkan itu, sebaiknya ia mempercepat larinya. Tak peduli sudah berapa ekor kucing yang tertendang olehnya, berapa tong sampah yang ia tabrak, dan berapa kali ia jatuh tersungkur. Pokoknya Sasuke harus segera melepaskan diri dari makhluk hitam itu. Makhluk hitam bermata merah dengan sabit.

"_Ma... ti..._"

Tengkuk Sasuke meremang. Suara yang terdengar benar-benar dingin, dan berat. Terdengar suram, dan menyeramkan. Suara kaset rusak saja masih lebih bagus!

_BRUK!_

Ia jatuh lagi. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali. Tapi kali ini ia terjatuh saat mencoba menyeberangi jalan, kaki kanannya tersangkut sebuah lubang di aspal jalan. Sasuke tak dapat menarik kakinya keluar!

Si hantu bertopeng sudah panik tak karuan melihat kondisi Sasuke. Dan tambah panik begitu bayangan hitam itu telah mendekat. Ia berteriak-teriak, di satu sisi tak tega melihat pencabutan nyawa cucunya—ia sudah berulang kali melihat hal seperti itu. Di sisi yang lain ia sedikit senang akan mendapatkan teman baru. Karena tak dapat memutuskan akan senang atau sedih, ia menghilang begitu saja.

Kondisi Sasuke berantakan. Sekujur tubuhnya basah, campuran antara air hujan juga lumpur. Rambutnya yang biasanya mencuat pun tak berbentuk lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya juga tak terbaca. Pucat pasi. Antara ketakutan, kengerian, dan juga penasaran. Takut akan kematian, ngeri akan sosok si bayangan, dan penasaran akan siapa sebenarnya bayangan itu.

Pertanyaannya terjawab begitu bayangan hitam itu mendekat, mengarahkan sabit ke arahnya, dan memamerkan gigi-gigi runcing dan hitam. Insting Sasuke mengatakan kalau makhluk itu adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa. Bukankah kata 'malaikat' itu terlalu suci? Ia menggantinya dengan 'iblis'. Iblis pencabut nyawa.

Tepat ketika iblis pencabut nyawa mengayunkan sabit, sebuah truk melintas menggilas tubuh Sasuke. Mematahkan tulang, tangan-kakinya, dan kepalanya. Hilang. Jiwanya hilang begitu saja. Hilang begitu cepat.

.

.

Tubuh itu hancur berantakan, bahkan tengkorak kepala pun rusak. Tak ada bagian tubuh yang masih utuh, setiap bagian tubuh terpisah dan terpotong, berhamburan kemana-mana. Sebagian daging ada yang menempel di ban truk.

Pengemudi truk ditahan akibat tuduhan pembunuhan karena kelalaian, mengemudi dalam kondisi mabuk. Tuntutan dari keluarga korban sempat dilayangkan ke pengadilan, tapi setelah beberapa lama tuntutan itu dicabut. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa, dan proses hukum tetap berjalan dengan atau tanpa tuntutan.

Seluruh keluarga merasa kehilangan, juga para sahabat. Kenapa harus meninggal dengan cara seperti itu? Pertanyaan itu selalu dilontarkan setiap teringat akan si mendiang.

Kematian adalah hari yang ditakuti sebagai hari yang terakhir, tapi kematian juga adalah sebuah kelahiran yang abadi. Kematian seseorang yang disayangi akan selalu mengingatkan kita bahwa kita masihlah hidup.

Kematian adalah hal yang umum terjadi, sebanding dengan kelahiran. Jiwa yang diambil di saat mati akan diberikan kembali di saat lahir, itu adalah sebuah siklus mengenai jiwa untuk orang yang mempercayainya. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa ada kehidupan setelah kematian, bukan di dunia tempat kita tinggali. Itu juga adalah suatu kepercayaan.

Tapi percayalah, saat kita memilih untuk terlahir, kita harus siap untuk mati. Kematian adalah pilihan, terkadang juga datang begitu saja. Hidup itu tak panjang, nikmatilah.

**###**

Mikoto menyusuri ranjang anaknya dengan tangan kanannya. Disentuhnya perlahan setiap jengkal yang ada. Ranjang di mana anaknya biasa tidur, sekarang kosong. Bantal guling kesayangan anaknya, sekarang tak akan dipeluk lagi. Selimut berwarna biru tua dengan corak tomat itu juga tak akan menghangatkan tubuh anaknya lagi. Anaknya sekarang sudah menjadi abu, yang kemudian ia taburkan sendiri di nisan gadis yang dicintai anaknya.

Ia berpindah menuju lemari baju, membukanya, dan mengamati isinya. Seragam sekolah, kaus, kemeja, celana, dan beberapa setelan formal—semuanya didominasi warna gelap, kecuali seragam tentunya. Diraihnya kaus hitam kesayangan anaknya yang sudah agak lecek karena keseringan dipakai. Harum citrus tercium dari baju itu, wangi kesukaan anaknya.

Ia beranjak menuju meja belajar anaknya. Duduk di kursi anaknya, memandang ke luar jendela. Pertengahan musim panas, tapi hujan saat ini sedang turun, seolah mengerti akan kesedihannya. Air mata menetes dari kedua sudut matanya, merembes jatuh menetesi meja itu. Saat ia menunduk, ia melihat sebuah kertas menyembul keluar dari laci meja. Maka ia pun membuka laci itu, menarik keluar secarik kertas yang kedua sisinya ditulisi. Ia mengenal tulisan itu. Itu tulisan tangan anaknya. Tulisan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Siapa pun yang membaca surat ini, ketahuilah bahwa aku pasti sudah meninggal. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu dan yakin akan meninggalnya diriku sendiri? Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat bayangan hitam itu lagi tadi sore di bus yang akan Itachi dan aku tumpangi. Aku tak yakin itu apa, tapi dari buku yang akhir-akhir ini kubaca, itu adalah kematian. Di saat seseorang akan mati, maka dia dapat melihat. Dan aku melihat. Awalnya aku belum menyadarinya, tapi setelah kejadian hari ini aku sangat yakin sekali, walau ada sisi dalamku yang tak ingin mempercayainya.

Selain itu aku juga melihat Ino. Aku melihatnya meski bentuknya tak jelas. Aku yakin dia ingin memberitahukanku sesuatu di pemakaman tadi, tapi aku tak melihatnya lagi.

Orang-orang menganggapku gila karena itu. Keluargaku, dan sahabatku, semuanya tak tahu apa yang kulihat. Seandainya saja mereka melihat apa yang kulihat, kurasa mereka akan langsung menawarkan diri untuk dikurung di rumah sakit jiwa.

Selain itu, di rumah ini juga ada. Saat ini, makhluk tak jelas itu sedang berlarian di halaman belakang sambil berteriak-teriak. Berisik sekali, menggangguku saja.

Kuharap yang membaca ini bukan Ibuku, aku yakin kertas ini akan basah karena air matanya. Dia itu cengeng, tapi dia Ibu terbaik untukku. Aku juga tak ingin kertas ini dibaca oleh Ayahku ataupun Kakakku yang alay itu, bisa-bisa kertas ini ditelan mereka.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku, dan perasaanku tak enak. Entah mengapa rasanya aku yakin sekali kalau besok aku akan mati. Tapi kuharap sebelum itu terjadi aku dapat bertemu dengannya sekali saja. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ino. Sekalipun hanya dapat melihat wajahnya, aku rela mati setelah itu. That's my birthday wish.

Musim panas tahun ini adalah musim panas paling menegangkan seumur hidupku. Kurasa banyak kejadian yang kualami setiap musim panas. Meninggalnya Ino adalah musim panas yang paling berat untukku. Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin pergi berdua dengannya. Pergi melihat kembang api, tahun lalu kami tak sempat melihatnya. Kuharap, musim panas akan selalu menjadi musim yang indah suatu saat nanti. Saat di mana aku melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi berbahagia.

Aku menyayangi keluargaku, sahabatku, dan juga Ino. Aku menyayangi kalian.

22 Juli 20xx

Uchiha Sasuke

**~Owari~**

**Surat Cinta dari Author:**

# **SCA:** Penyakit rusaknya jaringan otak kecil dan saraf tulang belakang, menyebabkan lumpuhnya sistem motorik secara bertahap. Kasus SCA pada umumnya karena faktor keturunan, atau mutasi gen. Belum ada obatnya, baru ada terapi sesuai dengan gejala yang dialami. Biasanya gejala dimulai saat beranjak dewasa.

Buat yang udah pernah baca, ini saya re-publish sebenernya. En yang ga tau why saya re-publish, check out di bio profile saja ;)

Silakan dibaca! Sebelumnya, mind to RnR?

Ps. Menerima concrit!

**~Epilogue~  
><strong>

"_Sad men made angels of the sun, and of the moon they made their own attendant ghost. Which led them back to angels, after death_."

Seorang wanita berambut _indigo_ menengok ke belakang. "Sasu-_kun_, sedang membaca apa?"

Bocah berusia 4 tahunan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia pegang. "Puisi '_Evening Without Angels_' karangan Wallace Stevens!" jawabnya riang. "Tou-_chan_, sudah sampai belum, sih?"

Seorang pria bertato segitiga di pipi yang sedang berada di balik kemudi menoleh sebentar pada anaknya. "Tinggal belok di sana kita sudah sampai, Sasuke."

Sasuke melompat-lompat kegirangan di jok mobil belakang. Buku puisinya sudah jatuh tergeletak di lantai mobil. Begitu mobil berhenti, ia segera melompat turun dan berlari melewati ayah ibunya.

"Eits! Inuzuka Sasuke! Tidak boleh berlari-larian di Rumah Sakit!" bentak sang ayah, sambil menjewer telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya, mata _onyx_-nya berkilat-kilat. "Sasuke kan mau lihat bayinya Sakura-_bachan_!"

Wanita berambut _indigo_ itu terkikik geli, kemudian menggendong Sasuke. "Ayo, biar Kaa-_chan_ gendong."

Keluarga kecil itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, dan menuju ruang pasien tempat Sakura berada. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Sasuke meronta-ronta meminta diturunkan.

Sasuke berlari masuk, dan menabrak kaki seorang pria berambut kuning di hadapannya. Ia mendongak sambil mengusapi hidungnya yang memerah. "_Gomen_, Naru-_jichan_! Sasuke tidak sengaja," ujarnya sambil memasang wajah tak berdosa.

Naruto berjongkok agar menyamai tinggi bocah berambut hitam mencuat-cuat itu. "Sasuke, mana Ayah dan Ibumu?" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah pintu. "Hoy, Kiba! Hinata!"

Sasuke melanjutkan larinya menuju ranjang pasien, di sana seorang wanita berambut _soft pink_ berbaring santai. Ia memanjat kursi dan mencolek-colek pipi wanita itu. "Sakura-_bachan_~"

Sakura menoleh. "Eh, Sasu-_kun_. Datang melihat bayi _Ba-chan_?" Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian menyuruh Sasuke agar jangan terlalu berisik karena bayi sedang tidur di sampingnya.

Sasuke mengangguk lagi, ia membentuk tanda 'X' dengan kedua jari telunjuknya di mulutnya. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya dan memindahkan bayi mungil yang berbalut kain biru ke hadapan bocah kecil itu.

Mata Sasuke membulat demi menatap bayi perempuan berkulit putih susu dengan sedikit rambut pirang. Ia semakin takjub begitu bayi mungil itu mendadak membuka mata, menatapnya dengan iris _aquamarine_ cemerlang itu. Rasa-rasanya ia seperti tersihir. "Malaikat..." gumamnya. Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, dan Hinata menatapnya dengan heran.

"_A-ano_. Adik bayi... cantik. Seperti malaikat," ujar Sasuke sambil tersipu-sipu.

"Nama adik bayi siapa, _Ba-chan_?"

"Ino. Namikaze Ino." Sasuke langsung memekik. "Kenapa, Sasu-_kun_?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu, tapi dimana, yah?" Sasuke memasang wajah bingung, digaruknya kepalanya yang sengaja ia miringkan ke samping sambil menggumam tak jelas.

"Aku tak tahu kalau anakku jadinya seperti itu," kata Kiba, curhat. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto, sementara Hinata baru saja beranjak untuk melihat Ino. Naruto hanya tertawa.

.

.

"Ugh, toilet di mana, ysih?" ringis Sasuke, menahan pipis. Ia sedang berada di lorong rumah sakit. Tadinya ia dengan percaya diri mengatakan bahwa ia bisa ke kamar mandi sendiri. Sekarang ia malah tersesat. "Adududuh. Sasu tak tahaaaaan lagi." Ia melompat-lompat kecil, sampai membentur tembok.

"Adik kecil mau ke toilet?"

Sasuke berbalik—kedua tangan tetap memegang bagian pahanya. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan iris mata merah tersenyum lembut padanya. "Uh, iya."

"Ayo, Tante antar. Daripada ngompol di sini, bisa gawat."

Maka Sasuke pun menurut. Ia dituntun menuju toilet. Begitu sampai, ia langsung masuk setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah selesai, ia keluar dan tak mendapati siapa pun di luar. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia berlari-lari kecil kembali ke ruang Sakura dirawat.

"Sudah selesai pipisnya?" tanya Hinata begitu Sasuke menginjakkan kaki ke dalam ruangan. Sasuke mengangguk. "Cuci tangan, tidak?" Dan Sasuke mengangguk, lagi. "Anak Kaa-_chan_ memang pintar."

Sasuke kembali ke tempatnya semula, berdiri di atas kursi dan memandang Ino berlama-lama. Tiba-tiba Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata berkali-kali, membuatnya bingung. Ia celingukan kesana kemari. Orangtuanya sedang berbincang dengan Naruto, sedangkan Sakura tiduran.

"Egh. Ba-_chan_ yang tadi!" Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan girang ke arah pintu. Ino sepertinya tertawa senang.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba, ia melihat arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Itu Ba-_chan_ yang tadi mengantar Sasu ke kamar mandi. Orangnya baik deh!"

Kiba menajamkan mata, tetap tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia menoleh pada Hinata. "Istriku, kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan pingsan."

Sasuke sepertinya mendapatkan teman baru, yang tak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa. Ino, mungkin bisa melihat.

Memangnya kau tak bisa melihatnya?

**~The End~**


End file.
